


Home Sweet Home

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: The boys miss Billie.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Warnings:** 3some, AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters here are the copyright and intellectual property of Fox. This was written for entertainment purposes only, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Coffee?”

“You know it. Billie still sleeping?”

Van placed a cup of hot steaming coffee in front of Deaq. “You kidding? When was the last time you saw Billie for breakfast? She took off almost four hours ago. These days you gotta be up long before the rooster to catch Billie.”

Deaq reached out and grabbed Van pulling him into the vee of his legs. “Hey you okay? Sounding a little bitter there.”

Van avoided his face. “No, yes – I don’t know. I didn’t think it’d get this bad. I just miss her.”

Deaq tugged Van closer. “You’re not alone. I miss her too, but we talked about it. Knew she’d have crazy ass hours. Working for Hill, has its perks travel, money, experience everything Billie wanted.”

Van didn’t say anything only leaned back accepting Deaq’s embrace, pouting. Deaq wrapped his arms around Van and kissed the side of his cheek. “Come on we promised we’d be supportive. Billie loves her job, it’s important to her and she’s important to us – we just have to hang in there. Okay?”

Deaq waited for Van to nod, “good.” Then asked, “Now what’d you have going today?”

Van shrugged, as he moved to refill his cup. “Still working on that guy’s car. It’s pretty cherry a ’67 black impala. You?”

“Yeah have a lunch meeting with Aquarius and Dre later. He talked Dre into designing another club with a theme about glitters gold or something.”

Van shook his head. “Humph, hopefully he meant, _All that glitters is Golden_ , and not Mariah Carey’s Glitter – that really bombed. And what the hell is he going to do with another club, isn’t three enough?”

Deaq shook his head as the phone rang. “Don’t ask me.” He picked up the phone on the second ring, smiling as he caught the id number. “Hey Baby, how’s your day going?”

Van quickly turned around waiting expectantly. “Hang on he’s right here, misses you too.” Deaq reached over hitting speaker.

“Van?”

It took Van a second before he answered. “Yeah Billie I’m right here.”

“Good I… I miss both of you, but listen I have some news.”

Deaq pulled Van back into his arms as they both listened to their lover. “Okay so Hill has a new project, and he’s leaving for Europe tomorrow.” Deaq felt Van tense in his arms as they both held their breath. Deaq didn’t blame him, every time Hill left he either had Billie accompany him, or she was left behind with double the amount of work. Meaning they had less time with her than they do now. It was great for Billie’s career and she was good at what she did. It just put a heavy strain on their relationship.

“Guys?”

Deaq looked at Van, but he was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind the curtain of hair he had refused to cut. Deaq spoke up. “Yeah, yeah we’re still here.”

“I know it’s been hard. The sacrifices you both have made…”

Deaq tried to hold Van’s body, but he pulled away his body fidgeting ready to pound something or someone. Angry Van interrupted nearly screaming at the phone. “Screw the pep talk Billie when are you leaving?”

He heard Billie gasp in surprise, a moment later she quietly added. “I already did.”

They both turned toward the speaker, their faces drawn in shock, together they proclaimed. “What?”

“I’m sorry, everything happened so fast. I had just walked in when Hill announced it. Then afterwards I didn’t want to wake you. You both looked too sweet cuddled up together.”

Van started pacing, his hands opening and closing in a continuous clench. Deaq could only imagine Van was picturing his fingers around Hill’s neck, and if Van didn’t do it, he just might.

Shaking his head he tried to remember how much Billie loved her job - why she was willing to go through so much. He didn’t doubt Billie’s love for either of them or her commitment to their relationship, but like Van he missed her.

Though he dreaded the answer, Deaq asked anyways. Swallowing the hurt he felt, “Where?”

“Here.”

The speaker echoed as their kitchen door swung open and Billie stood in the doorway, cell phone in hand.

Finally she shrugged. “I turned him down.” She stared pointedly at Van then Deaq. “I can’t be without you, either of you.”

Nobody moved.

Van choked out. “You quit?” Billie started nodding, waiting for Van to decide if she made the right decision.

Van whooped, as he bounced over and picked Billie up into his arms and swung her around.

“Hallelujah!”

“So, you agree it was the right decision?”

Billie giggled and wrapped her arms around Van as he answered her with a sound kiss. Deaq came over and as soon as they came up for air, Deaq leaned in and peppered her and then Van with kisses. “Right decision baby. Right decision!”

Fin~


End file.
